my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
My Miis Wiki:About
My Miis Wiki in a nutshell My Miis Wiki is a creative-writing site based on making realistic encyclopedic articles for fictional ideas for Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, Wii Sports Club, Wii Fit, Wii Party, and Wii Party U. While early articles focused on fanmade ideas for real series, My Miis Wiki has grown to include original works. The gist is that anyone can create entertainment they conceptualize without needing to actually program or produce it. Basically, this is a Fantendo for Wii Sports Wiki. Though we highly encourage creativity here, we do not allow anonymous users to edit and enforce article standards to filter out low-quality work. Frequently Asked Questions What's the point of writing about fake games? My Miis Wiki is a wiki for creating articles about games and stories that we think of. This lets us share these ideas, without needing the time and skill to follow through on making them real products. We don't do this to trick people; it's mostly a creative exercise and a labor of love to our favorite franchises. If you like coming up with ideas for upcoming games and movies, you already get our appeal! Just to be clear on the word "fanon"… Due to the nature of My Miis Wiki , we've attached new meanings to a few words to make it easier to explain our purpose. In most circles, "fanon" refers to widely-accepted headcanon about a certain series. Here, fanon just means a fictional or imaginary piece of media. Wii Sports Wiki also defines the word "fanon" this way. "Canon" means the game or Mii character actually exists. Wii Sports Wiki also defines the word "canon" this way. What's the history behind My Miis Wiki? My Miis Wiki was created in October 2014 by the now-inactive Winter7073 (formerly PhilippL), as a wiki to make fake Miis on. This wiki has expanded to be a fan-based version of Wii Sports Wiki. Today, My Miis Wiki has articles. Is this game real? No. Most of these games are not real. When will Nintendo make this game? Probably never, unless My Miis Wiki tells NIntendo that it wants the game created. Can I make games or stories not related to Nintendo? That's not really the point here... My Miis Wiki is a wiki related to Miis, which are created by Nintendo. As long as your content is at least vaguely related to Miis, we will accept that. Do my characters have to be related to a game or story? An original character is just as valid a starting point as a piece of media for a work on My Miis Wiki. However, this must be a Mii character. Can I make a comic, choose-your-own adventure, card game, board game… Yes! We will accept and let thrive any special formats of creativity you may want to make work in! But can't other people still edit my stuff? Technically, yes. Anonymous users cannot edit this wiki. Also, if your page is too short, it may be deleted or edited by an administrator (abbreviated "admin"). This is to ensure article quality. If this is a fake CPU Mii Wiki, why are there CPU Miis from the original Wii Sports games here? This is because many users created Miis with those names that were not the canon Miis. Now My Miis Wiki is working to include all canon Miis (that is, Miis that appeared in the actual Wii Sports games). What else can I do on My Miis Wiki? In addition to creating games, companies, characters, stories, movies, and more, users can discuss almost anything in blogs and the , converse with other users on the , comment on others' work, and play forum games. Any other required reading? Read the Rules. Those are very important. Statistics *'Founded on:' October 24, 2014 *'Founder: Winter7073 (formerly PhilippL)' *'Main Admins:' IAmAwesome2, YoungArtist79, Minefa5, CelestiaTheGreatPrincess, RobloxRulesEst2019 *'Main Language: '''English *'URL: http://my-miis.fandom.com *'Edit Type: '''Free Edit *'Engine: 'Wikia *'Number of Articles: